Falling into Frozen time
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: A tornado strips Kelly's life away from her and she is whisked into the world of the ninja; Zane with his insane cooking skills, Cole and his ever love for food; Jay and his obsessively lewd comments and Kai, her obnoxious elemental buddy. As if that wasn't enough, she also has to work with ditzy Gemma, down to earth Tori and insane Ad to save Ninjago from being frozen in time.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please no hate. A huge thank you and shoutout to my beta Strange Marmalade who is an amazing editor. I hope you all enjoy and constructive criticism welcome :)

The plot will take a while to get into because there is a large back story to do. I have already pre-written around five chapters just so you know :) XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - KELLY'S P.O.V**

I stared hard at the mirror on the bathroom wall, as though it would save me from my living hell.

_Crash._

That would be mum.

My mum is an alcoholic, she drinks with every meal, in between and can't speak at the most useful times. Four months ago, when dad was still alive, it wasn't half as bad. She'd always drink on a Friday and go clubbing on a Saturday and sometimes Monday. When she came back in, she'd be drunk but kind of able to talk so my dad and younger sister Missy would coax her into bed and she'd be normal in the morning.

Back then, she was the coolest mum ever, taking Missy and I out to the shopping centre every Saturday, taking us to the hairdressers, to look at styles and let Missy dye her hair an unusual colour. Missy was the rebel sister, the cool one, the person everybody liked even though we were only a year apart. We were still close though, I can remember her standing with her purple hair in a towel, brushing out my long red hair. Everybody in our family had red hair, even Missy. But, as I said, that was then.

My dad and sister died in a car crash four months ago. I will never quite forget that moment of anger, because most of the time I'm very cool. It was kind of freak though too, because mum and I were in the car, but we survived. Sometimes I think some of the reason that mum drinks to much is too forget that night.

Talking of mum, I jump down off the stool (I'm 17 years old, and still 5"2!) and shuffle into the lounge of our house. As usual, she's intolerable and stinks of whatever poisons she's been drinking so I begin to mop up the pool of mud and water where's she's been walking, off the floor. Just like that, I turn into an efficient machine of cleaning. Tiding up the broken pieces of my family.

'Kelly?' I turn around, my mother can speak after clubbing. Well that's a first. 'Can you find my shoe?' She murmurs. I nod quickly and turn away because I don't want to pity her. She doesn't deserve pity.

I head outside and realise how much it's raining. The grey clouds above my head swirl around like a tornado and I'm certain I see stars. Unsteady, I grab hold of the letterbox to find out the ferocious wind has pulled it out of the ground. I can see mum's red stiletto across the lawn but instead of reaching out for it, I make my way to the shed, because the whole thing terrifies me.

Typically, at that moment, mum comes outside. I'm hazy and dizzy but the words somehow scream out of my mouth. Not even sure what I said, mum starts to stumble her way across the lawn. She's halfway there when she spots her stiletto.

'No! MUM!' I scream because she can't be stupid enough to go for that stiletto, can she? The tree directly behind it sways dangerously and I could swear I just saw my next door neighbour's caravan head towards the tornado.

But she has. My mother would rather chase after a stupid stiletto rather than save her own life. In my foolhardy way, I edge out of the shed and reach out for mum, even though she is inching closer to the shoe.

What happens next I see in a hazy slow motion. The tree above mum sways and I don't think she's even aware of it until I scream so loud she hears and looks at me. I point up just as she has time to see what will kill her in two seconds flat. The giant oak, sways, creaking. It is pulled out of the ground, roots trailing behind like empty veins, and falls straight towards mum. I know it's too late, but I want to help her anyway. As I run forwards, desperate to save what is already lost, a branch scrapes straight down my leg causing severe agony.

I scream for help but none comes, I wasn't really expecting it anyway. There are bodies scattered in the ground and in the air, and then it hits me, the village is lost. I am probably one of the only survivors. A house opposite is pulled straight from the ground and topples onto a small child outside, I turn away, not wanting to see more. I can still hear the piercing scream of four year old Anita, and it kills me inside.

Suddenly, a huge ship materializes in the air and four figures jump off the side and slide down on ropes. Realising this could be my chance, I stagger up and limp down the street. Pain racks my body like a knife in my leg. Agony sears through me replacing the blood being pumped out and it courses through my veins. I know I must have hit something, but I can't bear to look. If I do, I'll see my own blood and then I'll faint which won't do. I have to be strong, I'm the only one left.

I scream all I can but I think the figures on the ship have surveyed the damage all they need too. There will be no survivors, except me of course but if they don't see me I'll die soon too. I ought to stand up, wave, but I can't.

Suddenly, the figure in black turns around and sees me. He gathers that I'm still alive and moving so motions to the other three to come with him. It's lucky really because I'm in danger of fainting. The figures, who now look like ninjas are now next to me and trying to see how to help.

'What's your name?' The one in black asks.

I can feel myself hyperventilating so I shut my eyes tight as the ground sways beneath me. My leg is throbbing horribly and I'm about to die, surely.

_My leg!_

My eyes snap open as I turn my head to look at my leg. The last thing I remember is white skin and red everywhere.

'So much blood,' I murmur in a quiet voice.

I crumple to the ground.

KAI'S POV

'What do we do?' I ask Cole who looks faintly worried.

'I don't know,' he replies. 'Will Sensei let us-WOAH LOOK OUT!'

We both duck as a lamp post flies overhead.

'Will Sensei really let us have this girl on the ship?'

Cole bursts out laughing.

'I do not understand why you are laughing. What is the joke?' Zane asks, bewildered.

That caused Jay and I to laugh as well.

'Hang on, hang on.' I stop, thoughtful for a moment. 'Didn't the prophecy say blah blah blah then, something about a tornado and how the last ninja you will find will be the one and only survivor of this that and the other?'

Cole thinks for a minute.

'I think you're right Kai, but what happens if this girl isn't the fire ninja? What if it's the wrong town? Anyway, she looks kind of young, thirteen or fourteen maybe?'

'I know but we can't just leave her to die and either way, we need to hurry up and make a decision! Look!'

I point to the church which is being pulled out of the ground. The wind whips up and all I can hear is the howling. Lovely situation, tornado, ship, me, Cole,Jay and Zane standing in the middle with an unconscious girl who could or could not be the one to help save ninjago. Big gamble much?

'I SAY WE TAKE HER!' I shout. Cole just looks at me blankly. He probably didn't hear. Jay runs off towards the ship.

To show him what I mean, I pick up the girl and gesture towards the tornado. Cole nods and starts to snigger.

'Ooh, let's take her then shall we Kai?'

'Shut up! Can't you do something about that lot?'

Cole holds out his hands and a cloud of dust appears. The tornado slows down considerably but now the rain pelts down and the winds are still pretty strong.

'Can't you do something about the winds?' I shout at him.

'NO!' He yells.'The rest is all natural so I can't change it!'

I jog with the girl and wave to Jay, who is standing on the ship talking to Sensei. He sees me with the girl and understands not being able to climb up the rope. Pressing a button, it lowers the ramp slowly and I hurry up it with the girl.

'NYA!' Zane shouts and my sister comes running out.

'Kai what's going on?' She's wearing a red silk kimono and judging by the state of her hair, has only just got out of bed. 'Oh my god Kai! What have you done?'

Jay and Cole collapse on the deck, clutching their ribs.

'It wasn't his fault Nya.' Sensei Wu says. He has been quietly observing the scene. 'She was the last survivor of a tornado and I presume you remember the prophecy?'

He watches me with interest and raises an eyebrow.

'You are quite sure?' He asks Cole and I.

'She was the last one,' says Cole. 'Think she was hit by something on the leg, possibly a car?'

'They was nobody else Sensei so unless there was another tornado somewhere else she has to be the one. What normal person could've survived this tornado anyway?'

'Ok guys!' Nya says. 'She's just passed out because of the sight of blood. She was also hit by something in the leg which caused her to hit her head on the ground. This may have caused concussion but judging from it, I think she'll be fine.' Nya nods as she says this. She went to medical school a few years ago so nobody questions her.

'What do we do?' Jay asks.

'You guys do nothing, please,' Nya says.

'But?'

'But nothing.' Nya glares at Cole.

'When she wakes up, she will want to be around girls because, no offence, you guys are all weird. Jay, wake up the girls and send them down to the med room, Kai you can carry her down and then all of you just carry on. We don't want to alarm her with your weirdness.'

Jay hurries off while Zane and Cole begin to fly the ship. I scoop up the girl and follow Nya to the med room, which, luckily, isn't too far away.

After she's been put onto a bed and Nya has attached a few drips to her arm. I linger before going.

'Do you want me to do anything Nya?' I ask.

'Would you mind putting this needle in her arm?' She asks. 'It's a calming drug. I've got to find some papers.'

'Sure.' I quickly inject the needle into the girl's arm and then leave. Medical really isn't my area.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE**

Hi guys! :) So first things first, it's my beta Strange Marmalade's birthday today so happy birthday Strange Marmalade! Secondly, because she hasn't replied to anything I've sent her yet, I'm checking this one itself-beware it might be rubbish because I don't read things through as well! (sorry). Also, I'm not planning on posting stuff like this (I posted the last chapter yesterday). I just wanted to get it out of the way before we go back to school :(( Anyways, please enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome XD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NINJAGO SERIES

HOWEVER- I DO OWN THE PLOT, KELLY, GEMMA, TORI AND ADELAIDE

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – NYA'S POV**

I stand at the edge of the bed, surveying the girl. She looked around thirteen or fourteen but when I x-rayed her earlier, it showed the bone structure of a near adult.

'Hmmm,' I think for a minute, deciding what to do when Gemma and Tori run in.

Gemma is tall, blonde and very glamorous but has just woken up. Her purple eyeliner seems to be running down her face onto her white ninja costume so I stop her before it will stain the fabric. Evidently she hadn't noticed.

'Gemma what's going on?' I ask, bewildered.

'Jay woke us up and told us there was a huge cookie monster in the medical room and Sensei said as a test we had to eat it. But,' she looks around. 'Now I see that's not true.' She frowned.

'Who's this?' Tori asks, leaning over the girl, much more observant. 'Did Jay almost kill off another girl in one of his experiments?'

For this I need to back up a little. Two years ago, Jay just got into experimenting with things. His parents owned a junk yard so as a kid he probably had a lot of opportunities to mess around and make things. When Sensei recruited him, he was experimenting. Now, one time in the holidays, Jay went home to see his parents and he met this girl. He tried to show off to her a hair-drying and styling machine he was in the middle of working on but, unfortunately, he accidentally plugged two wired the wrong way around. When the machine got turned on, it singed the girls eyebrows and most of the girl's hair. Cole and Kai have never let him forget this and that is the reason Jay re-checks everything these days.

Tori was the earth ninja in a black costume. Very quiet but strong. Often the person who talked sense into the other two, Gemma and Adelaide. She was often very down to earth and enjoyed a lot of meditation and tai chi.

Speaking of Adelaide , where was she?

'Guy's where is Adelaide?'

'I'm right here!' Adelaide shouts down the corridor. Running into the room still half dressed. 'Jay said something about a cookie monster!'

Jay. I smile to myself.

'Guys, I want you to meet erm, actually I don't know what her name is but meet our female fire ninja.'

The effect is hilarious.  
'OHMIGOD! Us girls will finally be a four!' Gemma says, jumping up and down.

'Does Kai know? He's going to have a partner in his work at last? He always got excited about having one, it's taken weeks you know!' Adelaide squeals.

'Isn't she kind of young?' Tori asks, surveying the girl.

'That's what I thought until-' I swing round the x-ray monitor. The reaction I am expecting doesn't come, Tori, Gemma and Adelaide just stare blankly at the screen.  
'Damn you med school,' I hiss. 'Her bone structure is one of an adults but she's five foot two!'

'Oh.' They chorus. I roll my eyes.

'We might as well go now anyway. She's just gotta wake up when she's ready. Tell Wu and the boys in case they see her wondering around.'

Gemma nods and speeds off. Tori gets up but stares at the girl. Her face creased in thought.

'Come on Nya! Let's go get a midnight snack, I'm starving!'

'You're always starving!' Laughs Adelaide.

I follow them out of the room, hoping the girl will be safe.

KELLY'S POV

I open my eyes slowly and look around. At first, everything is white but then it dims and I can see. Accidentally, I sit up way too fast and then endure twenty seconds of pain as the blood rushes to my head.  
The room is not familiar so I gently get out of bed and look around. It appears to be some kind of medical room. Maybe I'm in a hospital? The last thing I remember was a tornado...and a tree. And a squashed-NO! Don't think about it. I give my head a little shake.

Now focus Kelly! Use your brain dumbass! Where are you?

I try to recall lots of hospitals I've been to in the past but none seem to be like this.

'Hello?' I call out. 'Is anybody there?'  
I open the door and poke my head out.  
A girl with frizzy, brown hair pokes her head out of the room next door and stares at me directly in the face.  
'AHHHHHHHH!'

I slam the door and lean back against the frame, hyperventilating. That was interesting. My options are now limited. I cannot exit through the door in case of that creepy girl. I have but one option left, the window.

Five minutes later I am stuck, dangling from a window held up by only a few linen sheets. I didn't realise that we were on a ship. A flying ship. A flying ship above a city. Oops. Suddenly, the hospital gown which I am wearing tears, so that the skirt part of it is now a mini skirt. Even better. I am half naked on a ship. Half naked on a flying ship. Half naked on a flying ship above a city. Holy cow batman.

Quickly, I attempt to yank my ankle through the loop of sheets. At the time, I thought this would be the best place to tie it, because, for some reason, it would be easier to get off. I now see that was a mistake. It's a lucky thing that I am flexible, because, had I not been, I couldn't have done what I did next.

As quietly as possible (which wasn't really quiet at all), I twisted myself around until I could position my teeth on the bedsheets. With one pull, everything unravelled and there was a loud thud as my face hit the hard, wooden deck of the ship. I could hear shouts above me but I couldn't be bothered to look up. Scrambling up, I took off running, not caring where I went just wanting to get somewhere where I could hide.

Unfortunately, that place happened to be a bathroom. The boys bathroom.

This wasn't funny. My situation. At this moment in time, I am hiding in a shower in the boys bathroom because I accidentally realised after I ran in there and with the entire ship looking for me, I can't exactly escape can I? The door bangs slightly and I can hear humming. I feel certain somebody has come into the bathroom and it's all I can do to hope they've just left something in here and will walk straight back out again.

Of course, no such luck.

There is the sound of somebody rummaging through a bag then somebody getting out a towel. I silently curse myself, why didn't I check? Edging closer behind the shower curtain, I accidentally step on a shampoo bottle which causes me to swear under my breath.

'Cole? Kai? Zane? Are you in there?' I can hear a male voice outside the shower curtain.

I hold my breath.

'Must've imagined it then,' he murmurs. There is the sound of water turning on and then humming. I tiptoe towards the door but accidentally pull the handle off in my escape. Just great. I can't climb over the curtain so the only way to get out is to climb over the wall separating me from and the shower next door and I'm fairly certain the boy is in that one.

There is no way I am doing that.

And at that moment, it couldn't have been five minutes later, no, It had to be then, a biggish spider scuttles out from underneath the door. Oh dear.

If there's one thing about me. I'm quite brave, I can do needles and insects and stuff. Obviously I don't like them but, well, I deal with them. However, spiders is the one thing I can't do and this one was coming towards. In a moment of panic, I clamber up the shower wall separating me and next door. I am just sitting on the top when I lose my balance and fall below.  
Right into the arms of somebody.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hi Guys! Chapter 3 is now up and readable (well obviously:/) So anyway, please enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**I like mahogany by the way so yeah :) **

**Finally, a big thank you to my beta Strange Marmalade**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO: BUT I WISH I DID! :)**

* * *

**JAY'S POV- CHAPTER 3**

I put my towel on the rack and head into the shower next door. I've just been swimming so I might as well keep my trunks on. I keep hearing strange noises so someone could be in here anyway. Maybe I imagined the swearing and the noise. OHMIGOD maybe it's haunted now!

'Ghostey ghostey come out wherever you are?'

I have to tell Adelaide about this. I mean, I'm fairly sure I didn't imagine the noises but who knows? Turning on the water I begin to hum a song from a film Nya was watching. The Little Mermaid I think it was called. Kai says she loves Disney films so I ought to get her one for her birthday. It's next month.

Everybody assumes I stalk Nya, and I guess I do, just not in a weird way. I suppose all stalking is weird really but it's just because I kind of like her. Who am I kidding? I like Nya a lot. It's always awkward though because Nya is Kai's sister and Kai is my best friend. I don't know how he'd react if I started dating his sister. Maybe it's best if we just limit things to watching movies for now.

I am just opening some lynx apollo shower gel. Oh, that reminds me when we next stop in town I can get some more. I'm sure Cole has been using mine although he claims he hasn't been.

'AHHHHH!' There is a sudden scream and then a girl with red hair topples off the top of a shower wall. I run over just as she lands half in my arms and half face plants the floor.

I try to stifle my laughter then remember where I am.

'Are you ok? Is- OH it's you!'

'You?' The girl asks.

'You're our female fire ninja aren't you? The one from the tornado?'

'I am?' The girl stares at me blankly. 'Don't think me rude but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?'

'I'm Jay...Ninja of lightening? I think. Is this a dream?'

'Don't think so.' The girl sits up and I notice there is blood gushing from above her eyebrow, probably from where she fell.

'Are you ok erm, sorry what's your name?' I offer her a hand which she accepts and I pull her up. She's wearing a weird white dress thing, although it's kind of short.

'Kelly. What's yours?' She attempts to stem the flow of blood from her eyebrow which is starting to flow quite rapidly.

'Jay. You do realise everybody on this ship is looking for you right?'

Kelly shakes her head. 'I just fell out of the medical room window and now off that wall-'

'Listen Kelly, please don't think me rude but how old are you?'

She starts laughing.

'I was seventeen last month, I know, I look about thirteen.'

'JAY ARE YOU IN HERE?' Another voice shouts.

Oh no.

'YES! That's Cole, he's ninja of earth.' I head towards the door.

'Ninja of earth?' Kelly raises her eyebrows.

'Jay are you in there with a _girl?_' Cole shouts. I open the door and his jaw drops open. 'You showered with the new ninja girl Jay? Honestly is that really necessary?'

'Jealous Cole? Just because you never managed it!' I look at Kelly's raised eyebrows and sigh. 'Joking Cole! Take Kelly to Kai, he's the second person qualified to do first aid because Nya's not here. OH, and go and get some of Nya's clothes for Kelly.'

'Of course. This way Kelly,' Cole grins.

'HOLD THE PHONE MATE! I don't know who who are. In case you haven't noticed we are on a flying ship. And I am half-naked. And I don't trust either of you. And seriously Jay? What kind of person showers in their shorts?'

'Would you rather I take them off?' I ask, eyebrows raised.

'NO!' Cole and Kelly shout.

'Spoilsport.' I mutter, trying to conceal my grin, and failing.

'Alright boys, I've changed my mind Cole take me to Kai because Jay is weird and Kai cannot be any weirder.'

'Fat chance,' I mutter.

**KELLY'S POV**

Cole takes me down a long corridor.

'I'm sorry about Jay he's a bit weird Kelly.' Cole says to me.

'You don't say,' I do a mental facepalm.

'The lightening ninjas are, shall we say, the most excitable out of all of us.'

'You mean there are two?!' I stop dead in horror.

Cole laughs and says, 'Unfortunately.'

We stop off at a room decorated with dark pink and turquoise.

'This is Nya's room,' Cole explains. 'Grab clothes and we'll go find Kai and you can get changed. No, on second thoughts, I'll stand outside and you get changed now.

Nya's room is gorgeous with the deep fuchsia walls and the turquoise ceiling. There are also specks of gold here and there. Her bed is covered in a bonsai tree throw and the rug on the floor is so fluffy it's ridiculous. I could lie on it forever and forget about all this weirdness but I don't because that would make me weirder and I'm not sure I want that.

Instead, I head over to a mahogany chest of drawers and rummage through to find a turquoise tank top and white shorts. I change quickly then turn the light off behind me as I leave.

'Ready to go?' I ask Cole, who nods. 'Are there two ninjas for every element?'

'Yes. There's Zane and Gemma for ice, Jay and Adelaide for lightening, Tori and me for earth and you and Kai for fire.'

'Does Kai know I'm his...element buddy?'

'He does.' Cole replied solemnly.

'Is he...happy about sharing his powery elementalery stuff?'

'Are you kidding? Zane got his six months ago and he's been excited ever since.'

That's good.

'Now, Kai isn't exactly trained in first aid but well, Nya, his sister, isn't here so have fun.' He shoves me inside a room in which two guys who I presume one is Kai are lounging about in.

'Ok now I'm scared.'

'Scared? Really?'

'Petrified.'

'Kai this is Kelly she needs first aid hi Zane have fun guys ohmigod do I smell chicken bye!' Cole runs off and Zane bursts out laughing.

'Well I'm doing the cooking tonight so have fun bandaging up Kelly Kai,' Zane says as he leaves.

'He he he he he heee!' Jay was standing in the doorway in a towel and nothing else.

Oh joy.

'Dude that is seriously not cool. Put some clothes on man,' Kai shielded his eyes with his hands. He turned to me. 'I am sad to say that after living with this guy for four years, I am still petrified of his body.'

Jay was laughing in the corner.

'Dude please can you leave?'

'No I am here to make inappropriate comments while you, to quote Zane, "bandage Kelly up."

Oh boy.

'Terrified.' I mouth.

'If you're terrified of my body, you should see Kai's Kelly?'

Awkward.

'No you all worship my body because I'm fabulous and you know it?' Kai replied with an air of grace.

The look at each other for a second then burst out in insane laughter.

I bury my face in my hands. It's official. A bunch of insane psychopaths have abducted me onto their ship and now I will become one of them. There can be no other reason.

Or this is a dream.

Or I'm dead.

I don't wanna be dead!

'Insane psychopaths? Really? Abducted you?' Jay asks.

Oops.

I think I said that out loud?

'No, well, the real reason we need you is to open the portal to save ninjago from space and time because it's frozen, and because it's frozen in time it never existed but we'll come to that we'll come to that.' Kai announced really fast.

'And,' Jay said. 'FYI I'm not insane-'

'- my family had me tested.' Kai finishes.

'Hey do you guys want any chicken?' Cole says from the doorway, holding a drumstick.

'CHICKEN!' Jay launches himself at Cole who smartly sidesteps away. Thus making Jay's towel fly off and landing him naked in the corridor.

At that moment an old man walks down the corridor. I'm about to kick Jay but it's too late.

'Hey Sensei.' The old man looks up and his eyes, quite literally, widen in horror at the sight before him.

'Slap me thrice and send me to me mother!'

The Sensei lets out the most high pitched scream I have ever heard and runs off down the corridor muttering about decency.

Oh my god I'm trapped on a flying ship with a bunch of lunatics.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – GEMMA'S P.O.V**

(supposed to be later that night while they are eating tea)

'Wow Zane this is really good!' I exclaim, twisting the spaghetti around my fork.

'Gemma, I swear that's like the third time you've said that!' Tory questions.

'_What?_' I say. 'I've just got a short term memory.'

'You _don't_ say,' Cole mutters under his breath. I glare at him.

I look around the table. At one end Kai and Jay are having a thumb war, Kai appears to be winning but I'm not sure seeing as their thumb wars generally turn into full on body wrestling matches. Kelly and Nya are in deep conversation about dragons and Adelaide, when she isn't playing with her food, gives her opinion. Cole and Zane appear to be building house cards when so they are silent, thinking.

The door opens and the Sensei walks in. Everybody immediately abandons what they're doing and pretends to be eating.

'Cole, Zane, what have I told you about balancing out the weight of the card houses more equally on each side.'

'YES!' Kai punches into the air in triumph as he successfully squishes Jay's thumb (or whole arm if you like.) 'IN YOUR FACE JAY!'

In retaliation, Jay throws a handful of his spaghetti at Kai, where it lands all over his shoulder. Kelly bursts out laughing and throws her glass of orange juice at Jay but it misses and lands on Tori. Cole picks up his salad and throws it and Kelly but she dodges it and it lands all over me.

Can you imagine my face?

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT KELLY!' I laugh and throw my entire plate of spaghetti, meatballs and tomato sauce at her. Unfortunately Cole sticks his hand out to grab a meatball and it bounces off and splatters all down Zane's white ninja suit.

'Oh my god Cole why?!' Zane picks up the entire jug of orange juice in the middle of the table and pours it all over Cole's head.

'FOOD FIGHT!' Jay yells and suddenly everybody's dinner is in the air and splattering over everybody else.

What happens next is so quick and I'm not even aware of it until it happens but suddenly I look up and the double cream and raspberry trifle Zane has made is suddenly above me and splattering down onto my face.

'Who the hell did this? Do you guys have any idea what all that cream is going to do to my skin.'

'Turn your face green?' Jokes Jay.

'You will turn into a giant trifle?' Adelaide asks, a twinkle in her eyes.

'ENOUGH!' Says Sensei. 'Get this mess cleaned up right now or I'll get every single one of you replaced. I don't care how long it took to find you.'

The whole room is silent.

'And really ninjas. Do I have to remind you to drink _tea_ instead of this juicy rubbish?'

'Orange juice.' Nya corrects him.

'But tea is so much better,' Sensei complains.

'Why don't we have this discussion somewhere else?' Nya asks, steering him through the doorway, motioning for us to tidy up.

Fun.

**JAY'S P.O.V**

'Why do we have do to meditation every single night?' I complain. 'It's just balancing on a stupid cushion.

We had finished clearing up the mess and us four boys were doing what Sensei requested; meditating. Out of all four of us, Zane was easily the best. With his ability to concentrate on basically anything even if there were distractions, he could probably rival Sensei's concentration level.

'Levitating actually,' Cole said, mocking Sensei. 'Balancing on a cushion is levitating.'

Crash.

Kai was sitting on the ground laughing and his cushion had somehow turned into a ball of fire. It was slowly burning down to a small piece of fabric but he didn't appear to be trying to stop it.

'Kai, I'm just saying but you know that Sensei is going to kill you because you've burnt your personal sacred cushion.'

All four of us sniggered at that. Sensei had some strange ideas.

'Well,' Kai had put out the fire but was now sitting on his bed with his PS vita. 'Every time a try to meditate and find "_inner peace_" I think about fire, because it's my element and calming you know?'

We all nod. Kai generally found peace doing his own things, not set tasks.

'I was just relaxing there and then I kind of set my cushion on fire because I was thinking about flames.'

Cole picks up the red and black charred mess.

'What do you tell Sensei?' He asks. 'He's not exactly going to be happy is he?'

'Well, actually, we're heading out tomorrow,' says Zane. 'To the forest where we must open the portal to get to ninjago.'

'You're a genius Zane!' Kai cries and we all look at him. 'Kai won't have to take his cushion to the forest will he?'

'Oh yeah. Is everybody going to Ninhurin Forest?' Cole asks. 'Nya as well.'

I can't stop myself from grinning.

'Dude you are seriously messed up,' Kai says sadly staring at me. 'You are so totally obsessed with my sister it is sad.'

'I'm not_ obsessed!_' I argue. 'I just like her a bit. Ok, Ok a lot!' I say when Zane looks at me with raised eyebrows. 'Thing is though,' I say. 'She will never like me back.'

'Oh cut the sob story people!' Kai covers his ears. 'This is my sister we're talking about and it's creeping me out!'

'Come on Kai!' Cole says. 'Don't be so harsh, there's got to be someone you like or have in the past.'

'Nope.'

'Come on!'

'Nuh-uh. Not a single person.'

'I'm not being prejudice here mate but, you're calling me messed up? Don't tell me you've never ever ever, liked a girl?'

'Nope.'

'OH boy,' Cole looks at Kai. 'We need to get you out there meeting people Kai.'

'I'm fine where I am, perfectly happy.'

'Are you in denial or something?' I ask.

'No! I mean yes! No! No I'm not in denial but I'm saying no even though that indicates I am but I'm not and OH, forget it!'

I turn to Cole who starts laughing.

'Forget we said anything ok? But you don't have to be nervous about telling us. I mean, Cole likes Tori-'

'DUDE! THAT WAS A SECRET!'

'Oops. But anyways-'

'OH MY GOD JAY JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT OK! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE OK?'

'Touchy, touchy.' Cole laughs which causes Kai to punch him in the arm.

'Boys!' Sensei opens the door and calls in. 'Into bed now. It's 8'o'clock. And please don't kill Cole, Kai, the ship was not cheap to clean last time and if there is blood on the floor I will have to deal with an awful lot of paperwork. Goodnight boys.' The Sensei closes the door and we all have to stifle our laughter.

As I lie in bed that I think about Kai and how he was obviously in denial. I wonder since when but really the main question is who?


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: hello my little fluffy bunnies :) Chapter 5 is up and running (somehow?!) Sorry it took so long but I accidentally deleted it so I re-wrote it. Sorry that it won't be as good as the old one but you know- I did my best. Reviews = cookies (::) - chocolate chips. Please, please read and review because it makes me write better and I also could do with some pointers...?. Maybe? Anyways, enjoy noodles! xx ;) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 ZANE'S P.O.V**

As per usual I wake up at the crack of dawn. None of my room mates are awake yet, I'm not surprised. It still manages to baffle me that they don't wake up at 4am to watch teleshopping. I love teleshopping.

'BECAUSE WE LIKE SLEEP ZANE!'

A pillow flies into the back of my head. I probably said that out loud. I seem to be doing that a lot these days.

A well, at least it wasn't Cole, he's definitely the grumpiest. I remember one time he actually threatened to kill my pet dragon off. Very strange.

I quietly make my way out of the bedroom. Kai will definitely be awake and probably plotting some revenge for me as I speak. I remember Jay did that one day. Sensei was worried he had gone insane and locked him inside his very own tea room until Jay broke all the precious tea pots. He never made that mistake again. Speaking of Sensei, I always have to be silent as I walk past his room.

One time, Gemma coughed in the night and he came outside into the lounge where me, Kai, Cole and Jay were having a game of truth or dare with a frying pan and whacked us all over the head.

I tiptoe has Sensei's room. It's lucky he snores or I'm sure I'd have one of his precious tea pots smashed over my head. At one point I think he stops because somebody has strategically placed a whoopie cushion exactly where one would walk if not wanting to wake Sensei.

Interesting.

I reach the lounge at 5:03. Teleshopping has only just started which is lucky. They have a special channel for sports interaction which Sensei recommended. I enjoy doing those because Tori has a orange yoga ball in the cupboard. She says nobody is allowed to use it but I used it anyway. Cole reckons she onto me now, for some reason this made Kai and Jay laugh for a reason I didn't understand. The next time Nya is in town I'll ask her to get me one but for now this will do.

'Zane?' Nya flicks on the light and frowns at me, her eyes adjusting to the sudden lightness. 'What an earth are you doing?'

I wonder why she speaks like she's confused. There are probably lots of people who watch the fitness channel at twenty past five in the morning.

'Good morning Nya,' I say pleasantly. 'I trust you slept well?'

'You, you-you what?'

She seems to be having trouble processing information at the moment. I wonder why.

'I meant I hope that you had a good nights sleep. In this case-'

'Zane,' she hisses. 'I get what you mean and everything but why an earth are you teleshopping at what, twenty past one?'

'Twenty one minutes past actually.'

'Yeah yeah whatever, just go back to bed please.'

'I do this every morning.'

'You do?'

Nya's looking at me strangely. How confusing. I'm not entirely sure what to say.

'Well Nya, your facial expression suggests I've gone insane but I can assure you I haven't so...do you want to...join me?'

'Ok Zane,' Nya switches the TV off and rolls the yoga ball back into the cupboard. 'I get that you might not have had and easy childhood with no teleshopping and that but most people don't generally get up at 5am. You'll be tired for our trip today.'

'Nya I'm a nindroid I don't get-'

'Zane please,' she sounds exasperated. How odd.

'Ok,' I flick off the light switch and head up to bed. I really don't understand why people don't do teleshopping. It's ever so fun.

**KAI'S P.O.V**

I sit up in bed and flick my brown hair out of my eyes. I should probably get a haircut. Nya's been nagging me for months. If I'm honest, I like how it's grown recently, kind of long and spikey.

Meh. Stuff the haircut. Stuff Nya. I'm all good.

'Kai is that you?' Jay looks like he's been dragged through a bush backwards. Dammit. I shouldn't have thrown my phone down the stairs otherwise I could take a photo and send it to Cole.

'Yeah,' I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. There's a mug inside. It gives me an idea. 'Hey Jay do you wanna pour this mug on top of Cole to wake him up.'

'OH MY GOD YES!'

It's like magic. In an instant Jay is out of bed and filling up the mug before me, even though I am standing right next to it.

'Wake who up?' Zane sits up in bed.

'OH MY GOD ZANE YOU'RE NOT ON TELESHOPPING FOR ONCE!'

I slap a hand over Jay's mouth.

'Shut your cakehole! You'll wake up Cole!' I hiss.

'Sorry,' he whispers.

We edge closer and closer to Cole while Zane gets in the shower. Jay wants to tip the mug but I do so we end up fighting over it. In the end, I just end up pouring it.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Cole sits up in bed, water dripping from his hair. 'WHAT THE HELL?'

Jay collapses laughing.

'It was him,' Zane and I both point at Jay, whose look of laughter becomes one of fear.

Zane and I sprint out the door, laughing. I forget to leave the mug so I just fill it up with juice once I get to the kitchen. Tori, Gemma and Adelaide are frying bacon and eggs at the cooker and Kelly is asleep on the table, a mug of coffee clutched in her hands.

Tori starts giggling.

'She keeps drifting off and we can't wake her up and get her to stay awake.'

Gemma and Adelaide bodies are shaking with laughter.

'Hang on,' I walk forwards, holding out my hands. A flame shoots out of them and onto her chair. It's a small flame so I can control it easily but Kelly smells the burning and awakes with a start.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,' She jumps out of the chair and screams her head off.

'THERE'S A FIRE! AHHHH FIRE! OH MY GOD CALL 911 OH YEAH THAT'S IN AMERICA WHAT DO YOU CALL HERE EEEK!'

She is momentarily distracted ask she turns to Gemma, who is holding her phone. This gives me just enough time to extinguish the flame so when she turns back round there is nothing there.

'I can assure you Kelly there is no fire here,' Zane pulls a chair up to the table and Gemma flings a plate of steaming bacon and eggs at him. 'Maybe you were hallucinating?'

She looks baffled.

'Come on! One of you must've seen it! Gemma? Tori? Ade- never mind I won't ask you. Kai?' She turns to me with a pleading face, begging.

The others silently glare at me. If I give them up now they will kill me but I don't want Kelly to change her mind about helping us. Meh. There was only one way.

'Of course I saw it Kelly,' My face grinning a bit too much for my liking. Everybody groans. 'Don't worry, I know some very good doctors, we use them for Jay all the time.' I pat her on the shoulder and sit down at the table, winking at Tori who blushes and giggles. Zane snorts and Gemma is wriggling about on the floor, laughing. Tori has tears streaming down her face and Kelly starts muttering. As she walks out of the room, the others turn to me.

'Thought you gave us up there Kai!' Tori laughs.

'I'd never do that,' I grin, causing her to give me a strange look. Weird.

'Here comes Sensei,' I say, motioning towards the door.

'Morning Sensei Wu,' we all say as he enters. We're all in such good spirits that he looks at us suspiciously.

'What're you all smiling about?' He asks. That sets us off laughing again.


End file.
